


A Snowball In The Face Is Surely The Perfect Beginning To A Lasting Friendship...

by westallenkiss



Series: Flufftober2019 [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Flufftober, M/M, Malec, Malec Fluff, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 17:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss
Summary: Magnus asks Alec to think of a word so they can see where his portal will take them; he doesn't believe that Alec chose the word "snow".





	A Snowball In The Face Is Surely The Perfect Beginning To A Lasting Friendship...

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I am doing a little bit of a spin on this. Each story I small story I write for Flufftober will all tie into each other taking place during Malec's honeymoon all the way up to their one year anniversary. It is not AU although I might not exactly get down their voices, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless. <3
> 
> Prompt: Snow

"Alexander!" Magnus shouted when they landed directly into a pile of snow. "What word did you think of?" He whimpered slightly shivering at the cold snow. He wasn't a snow kind of guy, he preferred beaches and warmth.

Alec giggled as he crawled into the snow to get a little closer to his husband, he pecked his cheek before answering him gleefully, "Snow," 

Magnus shook his head, "You couldn't have thought of _sand_?" 

"Why why when you can have all of this snow!" Alec exclaimed and tossed some in the air as it fell all around them. 

It made Alec happy that was for sure so Magnus started to laugh too. The way Alec was suddenly in his own world playing with the snow around him and creating a ball in his hands, the only thing Magnus could do was sit there content and start to admire his husband's love for snow that he didn't even know he had. "I guess we should make the best of this, huh?" 

"Oh we most definitely are, and if you are a good sport for at least 15 minutes with me, we can go to where ever you want to next..." Alec winked as he went and tossed his snowball directly into Magnus' face. 

Magnus shouted, "Alexander!" He blinked the snow still on his face so cold and melting. "How could you?!" He pouted taking a whole bunch of snow and not knowing how to gather into a snowball so he just piled it all on to Alec who was too busy laughing and enjoying the playful anger in Magnus' voice. 

"That was so weak," Alec told him showing him how to make a snowball before encouraging him to throw it. 

Magnus did as he was told but completely missed as Alec had ducked. "Who said you could duck!" Magnus pouted.

Alec wiggled his eyebrows and gave his husband a kiss to his cold cheek. "You have snow in your eyelashes." He laughed against his cheek. "I'm sorry I should have told you _a snowball in the face is surely the perfect beginning to a lasting friendship..._" He whispered the last part.

"I don't know where you heard that, but you're just lucky I chose you a long time ago before you decided to throw a snowball in my face." Magnus shoved him into the snow and straddled him. "You are also lucky I love you." He piled snow on his chest.

Alec sat up from the little push he got and wrapped his legs around Magnus and brought him into a hug, "Oh be quiet, just kiss me." He murmured in that voice he had knowing it would make Magnus feel all warm inside. And well, that is exactly what Magnus did and soon enough he was warm enough, still however he was bad at the snowball thrown at his face, would Alec ever be able to live it down?


End file.
